


Miraculous Ladybug Lost Epsiode: Murderbug

by Mochi_29



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Blood and Gore, Lila dies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_29/pseuds/Mochi_29
Summary: THIS IS BASED OFF OF THE ORIGINAL STORY MIRACULOUS LADYBUG LOST EPISODE. THE LINK WILL BE IN THE STORY. I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OF BASIC STORY LINE. I JUST WANTED TO ADD MY OWN TWIST AND EXPAND ON THE IDEA
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	Miraculous Ladybug Lost Epsiode: Murderbug

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IDEA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. THE ORIGINAL IDEA CAME FROM: https://crst.fandom.com/wiki/Miraculous_Ladybug_-_The_Lost_Episode. I JUST WANTED TO ADD MY OWN TWIST TO THE STORY AND WANTED TO EXPAND ON THE IDEA.

I had been a really big fan of the show Miraculous Ladybug for quite some time, but one episode has changed my entire look on the show. I had been scrolling through the channels for something to watch and I stumbled across a new episode for Miraculous. I hadn’t realized that a new episode would be coming out so I quickly grabbed my chips, some soda, and I got comfortable on the couch.

After a few commercials, the intro began. Something in the back of my head told me something was off as I watched the intro, listening to the music. I realized that it seemed like the intro had been slowed down, the singer’s voice dragged a little and the characters movements seemed jerky and out of place.

I assumed it was my TV’s connection and ignored it, proceeding with the show.

I was surprised to see that the episode’s title was Murderbug. I brushed it off, remembering other cartoons that had used a variation of the word murder in their titles, more often than not, it was always some type of joke.

The first few minutes of the show were normal, we saw Marinette fiddling with a design sketch while Tikki talked with her. The scene then abruptly cut away to Lila and Adrien. Expecting this to be the main drama of the episode, I watched with bated interest.

As the scene progressed, I became more and more uncomfortable. Lila was being really suggestive with Adrien, who seemed oblivious. Just as Lila leaned in to kiss Adrien, the screen cut back to Marinette.

I found it to be odd and wondered if my TV was futzing out. Regardless, if that was the case I wouldn’t restart my TV and potentially miss the episode. When I focused back on the show, pushing the worries of my TV to the back of my mind, the words The Next Day appeared in the shows’ regular cursive writing.

The scene starts with Lila grinning down at her phone. It didn’t show what Lila was looking at, but I assume that it had to do with Adrien. The screen cut over to Marinette who was happily making her way to school. The camera angle moved and I could see Lila hiding behind a wall, apparently waiting for Marinette.

Just as Marinette passed her, Lila pushed away from the wall and walked alongside Marinette. Lila mentioned something about how she made good on her promise and pushed her phone in Marinette’s face. When Marinette grabbed the phone from Lila’s hand, I got to see what Lila had been looking at before. It is a picture of her and Adrien. Well, it was more of Adrien and you could only see her knees. Adrien was pushed down onto her bed, his shirt pulled down with dark marks crawling down his neck, his eyes seemed unfocused and dazed.

I was appalled. This was supposed to be a kids show, yet they were showing such suggestive material. Marinette gasped and dropped Lila’s phone as she ran away, obviously upset.

The scene cut over to Hawkmoth who did his usual spiel, creating an akuma and sending it out after Marinette. I saw Marinette sitting on a park bench, her knees pulled to her chest. I watched in horror as the akuma flew down and was absorbed into her earrings. Marinette looked up, her eyes bloodshot, Hawkmoth’s light mask over her face.

Hawkmoth promised to help her get revenge on those who have hurt her. Oddly enough, he doesn’t ask for the Miraculous in return, however this episode was already weird enough that I didn’t wonder about it.

Marinette agreed to the terms and stood from the park bench. I expected the purple goop from other episodes to swallow her body but instead what happened was much worse.

Marinette’s body began to grow. I watched in horror as she grew taller and wider, her skin ripping and tearing as she grew. The camera panned down to the ground where I could see Marinette’s torn clothes, followed by her torn skin. Eerily realistic blood spattered itself on the ground and onto the camera.

By this time, I had my hand over my mouth because I felt like I was going to vomit. The camera panned back up and now Marinette had become a really big ladybug. The insect screeched and the people that had been nearby began to run, screaming.

Marinette chittered and began to crawl across the park, not sparing anyone a glance. She didn’t even flinch as the camera panned down to show her stepping on someone, their screams echoing through my TV speakers. More realistic blood spattered itself everywhere.

Marinette ambled to the school where we can see Lila who is staring at Adrien. Adrien is staring at the ground, the blue scarf from the first episode wrapped around his neck. Marinette appeared, looming over the school and spotted Lila.

Chittering angrily, Marinette grabbed Lila using one of her six legs. I watched in alarm as Marinette opened her mouth and ate Lila!

The students scattered, screaming. This time, however, Marinette seemed interested in her classmates as she picked them up as well and ate them too, blood spilling onto the ground.

Thankfully, the camera left Marinette in favor of Adrien. Adrien transformed as normal, nothing seeming to be out of the sort with him.

Chat Noir attacked Marinette and they began to fight. The scene began to remind me of the scene from Heroes Day as when Chat calls for his Cataclysm, Marinette grabbed him in her arms, trapping his hand to his chest.

As Chat Noir’s body began to decay, blood and rotting organs falling to the ground, Marinette bit off his head. The camera cut to black.

As the camera faded in, I saw a long shot of Paris, blood and other grotesque things were spilled everywhere. In some places I could even see fires and crumbling buildings. Just before the screen cut to black, I could hear Marinette screeching, probably still akumatized.

I shut off the TV and ran to my bathroom as bile finally did rise into my throat. When I had pulled myself together, I looked up Disney channel’s phone number and called.

I demanded to know why they had put such a gruesome episode on the air. The employee I talked to insisted that in that time slot they had shown a different cartoon and hadn’t even heard of the episode Murderbug. They told me that I had probably just fallen asleep and had dreamt the episode.

They ended the call and I stared at my TV’s dark screen. I could still hear Marinette’s horrifying call echoing in my ears. The very next day, I threw out my Miraculous merchandise and I haven’t watched an episode since that day.


End file.
